


One Third of Us

by Alayne_Stone



Series: You, Me, Her. [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polygamy, Smut, Throuple, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_Stone/pseuds/Alayne_Stone
Summary: What a difference it was kissing Sansa. No worse or better than Jon. It was just different.





	One Third of Us

**Author's Note:**

> You guys. This is literally just self indulgent smut and cuddles and cuteness. Sorry it’s on the shorter side.

Daenerys stared at the key in her hand, freshly cut and tested only once. Jon and Sansa had given it to her the night before at dinner, and told her that she was welcome over anytime. That they wanted her to be comfortable to come over whenever she pleased. 

A small part of her worried that letting herself in, the very next day, may be taking it too far. She knew Sansa was letting Shireen handle the store for the day, so that she could get some deep cleaning done before fall set in officially. 

It was a warm enough day for September, but with evening approaching, it was starting to cool down slightly. 

Letting herself in the door, she dropped her keys and bag by the door, walking through the house. 

When no dogs came to greet her, she knew that she would find Sansa out back. She could smell Sansa’s lemon scented shampoo through out the house, which told her Sansa was probably done cleaning for the day. 

Dany let herself out onto the back deck, smiling as Ghost and Lady bounded up to her, their tails wagging like crazy. After many head and ear scratches, she sent the two off before padding over to the hammock that Jon had constructed between two trees. It had a decent amount of shade pretty much anytime during the day. 

Sansa was laid out on the hammock in a pair of black leggings and a purple tank top. Her damp locks laid out behind her on the little pillow she had brought out with her. Soft snores came from her, as she lay on her side, her cheek resting on one hand. The other was trapped between her thighs. 

Dany knelt down, and gently run her fingers over Sansa’s cheek. 

“Hey love, I didn’t want to startled you...” she whispered softly, as Sansa opened her eyes. 

“Hey...” Sansa whispered, her voice husky with sleep. 

“I know Jon is going to be gone late tonight with Robb and Sam. Do you want to get some take out and watch some Rosanna Pansino or something on YouTube?” She asked, running her pointer finger down Sansa’s nose. 

The redhead smiled, and leaned forward for a kiss. Dany smiled, and let her eyes slip closed as she kissed her back. What a difference it was kissing Sansa. No worse or better than Jon. It was just different. Sansa was still dominant in her kisses, but she was softer than Jon. Her skin was softer, her lips softer, the way she kissed was softer. 

“Do you want to join me?” Sansa asked, pulling back slightly, and patting the fabric in front of her. 

“I’ve never really been on one of these things...” Dany laughed, standing up regardless, and slowly climbing on as Sansa instructed her. Once she was settled in and facing the other woman, she smiled softly. 

“Hi...” biting her lip, she placed her hand on Sansa’s waist, and pulled her closer for a kiss. 

She let her tongue slide over the other girls lips, slipping between them when she moaned softly. Sansa quickly took charge, her fingers sliding through Dany’s blonde locks, anchoring her head in place as she slowly fucked her mouth with her tongue. 

Dany whimpered, feeling heat pool between her thighs. She shifted slightly, trying to relieve some pressure. 

“Easy now love, don’t want to tip us..” Sansa giggled, pressing another kiss to her lips before nipping her bottom lip. 

Dany gasped, and Sansa used that opportunity to slip her tongue across Dany’s bottom lip. 

“May I?” Sansa asked, her fingers dancing up Dany’s thigh. 

“Yesss.” Dany moaned quietly, letting her legs part so that Sansa could slid her fingers up her skirt. 

Sansa slid her panties down to the tops of her thighs, and gently ran her fingers over Dany’s neat blonde curls. 

She slowly dipped a finger in, teasing her clit gently. Daenerys jerked her hips towards the other girls hand, desperate for more friction. 

“Be patient for me, sweet girl..” Sansa murmured, her fingers slowly sliding against her clit again. Dany whimpered, her thighs trembling as she restrained herself from moving. 

“Good girl...” Sansa leaned down and nipped Dany’s earlobe. 

She slowly slid her a finger inside, about half way. Dany whimpered, lifting her hips again. 

“You gotta stay still baby..” Sansa murmured, slowly sliding her finger further inside. She curled it slightly, just where she knew would drive Dany crazy. 

“Fuuuuuck...” Dany cried out softly, her toes curling in her effort to stay still. 

When she didn’t move, Sansa hummed in pleasure before she started to move her fingers in earnest. She’d curl them when she needed to, and swirl her thumb against Dany’s clit at the right moment. 

Daenerys could feel herself getting closer, and she whimpered as her legs trembled with her effort of not moving. She was so close, when Sansa leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

“Don’t come until I say so...” she said, curling her fingers again. 

Dany nearly cried, but held back the best she could. She had never held herself back from orgasming before, and all of her muscles tensed with the effort. 

“That’s it...” Sansa said, leaning down and nipping her earlobe again. She curled her fingers again, as she pressed a kiss to the side of Dany’s throat. 

“Come for me, sweet girl.” She whispered, rubbing the spot that made Dany whimper. 

She came with a cry, her entire body quaking, and her arousal flooded Sansa’s hand as she did so. 

“Fuck..” she whimpered as Sansa slowly pulled her fingers from her. 

Sansa grinned slightly, and leaned forward to kiss Dany gently. She wrapped both of her arms around the other girl, and slid a leg over her lap. 

“Nap time again...” she murmured sleepily, before snuggling into Dany and closing her eyes. 

Daenerys grinned and snuggled down into the hammock as well, feeling the hazy post coital fog settled over her as she fell asleep. 

—-

When the sun faded over the horizon, and the temperature started dropping, the girls made their way into the house. 

They had ordered take out and changed into some comfier clothes. The dogs were laid out on the loveseat, Ghost snoring softly. 

Sansa settled into the couch beside Dany, picking up the xbox controller. She pulled up Rosanna Pansino’s YouTube channel and selected her newest video. 

Dany snuggled into the couch cushions and snuggled against Sansa. 

“Hey babe..” Sansa said softly, wrapping an arm the blonde.

“I hope you didn’t mind me stopping by. I know I didn’t really ask before I showed up...” she said softly, her fingers tracing patterns in the exposed skin of Sansa’s waist. 

“Of course I don’t mind love, that’s why we gave you the key. We really do want you to feel like an equal in this relationship...I know it’s probably hard...but we honestly think of you as one third of...well...us.” Sansa said softly, combing her fingers through Dany’s hair as she placed a kiss to her forehead. 

Dany smiled against her, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She snuggled into Sansa’s chest, sighing in content when the redhead continued combing her fingers through her hair. 

Dinner was a simple affair. Dany had paid for their food, and they had spread out their little feast on the coffee table. They sat in the floor, and watched YouTube as they devoured their beef and broccoli with noodles. 

The girls curled back up on the round chair that sat in the living room. There was more than enough room for the two of them, and Dany quickly felt her eyes grow heavy as they lay there. 

She placed one more kiss on Sansa’s shoulder before slowly falling to sleep. 

....

It was hours later when Dany awoke to find herself in the large bed that they frequently shared. She was facing Sansa, who was laying on her back, out cold. 

She turned, and saw that Jon’s spot was still empty. She was still trying to figure out how she’d gotten to the bed if Jon wasn’t home, but the person in question emerged from the bathroom. 

Even through the semi darkness she could see his curls were longer and pulled down more, which told her that his hair was damp. He must have moved her and Sansa, or just herself to the bed. 

“Hey,” She said quietly, as to not startled him as he climbed in bed. 

Jon turned towards her, his face breaking into a smile. 

“Did I wake you when I moved you?” He asked quietly, lifting the blankets and sliding between the sheets. 

She turned on her side to face him, mindful not to wake Sansa. 

“No, I just woke up a few moments ago. I was trying to figure out how I got here, when you came out of the bathroom.” She said softly, reaching a hand towards him. 

When she hesitated however, Jon took it in his own, and pulled her closer to him. 

“Did you two have fun this evening?” He asked, wrapping an arm around her and resting his hand on her back as she laid her head on his chest and slung an arm around his waist. 

“I did. I know Sans is so tired from cleaning today, so we just watched some YouTube.” She whispered, mindful of their sleeping partner behind them. 

“Rosanna Pansino?” He guessed, smirking down at her. 

She giggled and swatted his chest softly.

“Better than Shane Dawson conspiracy theories,” she teased, knowing he would quickly come to the defense of his favorite YouTuber. 

“Hey! I didn’t say anything against Ro...I just knew that’s what you two would be watching.” He chuckles, placing a kiss on her temple. “Besides, you love Shane Dawson just as much as we do.”

“I do like Shane,” she agreed, before leaning up and kissing him softly. 

It still felt unreal sometimes. Once she had met Sansa, she instantly knew she was attracted to the other woman. The first time she had been in the little bookshop Sansa owned, she had been tongue tied in the other woman’s presence. 

And then they’d become friends, and Dany told herself that would be enough. By that time she knew Sansa was in a relationship with a man whom she loved dearly. And Dany had hated him a little for it, every time she watched Sansa laugh or smile. 

Until she had met him. She’d been in the store one day, feeding her need to be around Sansa, when the doorbell had jingled. He’d walked in with a bag of baked goods from the bakery down the road, and a tray with three cups. 

She hadn’t had to ask who he was, there was something in her that just knew that was the man that Sansa loved. And when he’d smiled at her, and handed her a coffee and raspberry danish, she’d felt her stomach flip a little. 

And then, somehow, they had both decided that they wanted her too. She had already come to terms with the fact that she had feelings for both Jon and Sansa, and that she would just have to deal with it. 

She moaned softly as Jon slid his hand into her hair, and kissed her soundly. When they separated, he brushed some hair from her face, and tweaked her chin. 

“Did you guys have fun at your concert?” Sansa murmured quietly as she rolled over to face them. She slid her arm around Dany and snuggled into her back. 

“We did,” Jon said, reaching over and stroking her hair gently. 

“I’m glad...goodnight.” She whispered, snuggling closer to Dany before her soft snores could be heard again. 

Dany smiled softly, and snuggled against Jon just a little more. She knew that at some point in the night, they would separate. Sometimes they woke up, and the order they had been laying in would be completely different. Sansa always managed to be the one with all the blankets whenever they woke up, no matter which part of the bed she ended up on. 

As she snuggled between the two people she was quickly falling in love with, Dany let her eyes slipped closed as she faded into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know if there is anything you want to see these three get into. I have a list with about 14 different oneshot ideas for them 😂 Be sure and follow me on tumblr, at Alayne-s-Stone 💜


End file.
